


Final Test

by magicdrusilla



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, Fangirl, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s the day of your final test as a first class purserette...normally nothing could go wrong...and then Tom Hiddleston walks into the plan.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a real person Fanfiction. And it happend to be Tom Hiddleston...who else?  
> I´m not a native speaker so please apologize if there are mistakes...  
> This is the translation of https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821895 Die Abschlüssprüfung...  
> Enjoy:D

Finally, the day of days has come, your heart beats way faster than it should, because if everything works out right, then in just a few hours you will be a true purserette, with special education to serve the first class guests of flights. It was a long and sometimes very unpleasant trip, but the effort will hopefully pay off soon in a very nice check and those ravishing shoes you will totally present yourself with. A last scrutinizing look in the head high mirror of the first class lounge washing room. You stroke over your snug violet dress, which reaches nearly over your knees, bundle your (color) hair in a bun. The heavier make up will ensure that you will still look like a human being even after a 13 hour flight. That´s what it´s all about, looking fresh and always pretend to be nice and lovely in the first class, you think while you practice your fake smile for those assholes who sometimes book the best seats in the plane. You could fill a ton of books with stories about the “oh so perfect stars and very important persons” which would open the eyes of those fans and fangirls very brutally.  
But to write or even speak about it is strictly prohibited.  
You grab your small violet hand luggage and pull it behind you.  
You feel your palms are wet with excitement, in a couple of seconds you will see the passenger list for the very first time. Flight 1505 will travel nonstop from Berlin to Los Angeles, where you will receive your test result right after landing.  
With shaking hands you skim through the papers, but you can´t find names on the list like it´s usual, so it must be a company that has booked the complete first class this time. MARVEL.  
All of a sudden you have the feeling that your skin is getting too tight for your body, you look up and send a “thanks” to the higher being that obviously has fun torturing you. One last quick prayer that it would please be not the persons that you have in mind right now and to be honest way too often in the last months.  
You take a deep breath, take your luggage and resume your way into the plan, across the obligatory dailies, which headline in big letters: “Thor 2 Premiere: Erst Berlin, nun L.A.”(Thor 2 premier first Berlin, now L.A.”)  
Someone inside you screams: DOOMED!!!!  
You try to stay calm but the fear that your inner fangirl will mess up your final test is ever-present and unfortunately very real. You are just a normal girl with a very lively fantasy, which has no place in your job. You put your carry-on baggage in the special compartment and walk past the galley of the A380. Miss Martha Smith, the current purserette, awaits you, because the flight attendants, besides the pilots and the cleaning staff, are the first persons on board.  
“Alright then, Miss (Name), today is your big day, right!”, she says with her bright American accent and maternal care in her voice. A warm smile on her lips as she takes your hand: ”Don´t worry child, you will make it, I believe in you!” She hands you a towel from the dispenser in the alley. Your hands are so moist from the stress you and your inner fangirl have had the last minutes.  
“Thank you.”, you smile shyly at her and wipe your palms dry. She hands you the list, on which stands either your doom or your absolution, for some seconds your squint your eyes but then you risk a glance on the paper for the apportionment of seats for the first class. There are altogether ten seats, your eyes widen and threat to jump out of your head.  
Hemsworth, Pataky, Hemsworth, Feige, Portman, Millepied, Portman-Millepied  
Hiddleston  
“Sweety, everything ok?”, you hear Martha speak from far away, while someone in your head screams “I quit” but you do not allow yourself to listen to your inner demons. Not yet.  
You nod automatically and skip in high concentration through the rules of professionalism you hate the most: REQUESTS FOR AUTOGRAPHS OR THE TAKING OF PHOTOS ARE STRICTLY PROHIBITED AND WILL LEAD TO TERMINATION WITHOUT NOTICE”  
From the corner of your eyes you see how Martha takes a small golden pin with your name and job title on it and puts it carefully onto your blazer, then she lies her hand onto your shoulder and wishes you all the luck for your test.  
„Are there any special requests?“, you ask her, but she shakes her head.  
Once more you scan the list with your eyes. As an idea hits you. Rapidly you turn around and search the lockers for presents for the kids. You feel happy when you find a small little Teddy with a violet suit and a model of the plane, besides two coloring books and crayons. You put the gifts in your trolley.  
„They are on their way! Are you ready, Darling?“, Martha’s tender voice calms you down, but your inner fangirl has decided to throw a rave party in your guts.  
„Yes, thank you.“ You pass her and position yourself at the entrance to welcome your guests properly because the first impression is the most important. If VIPs travel first class they have the opportunity to board the plane about half an hour before the normal passengers just to make sure they will not be recognized. And they are allowed to use the special entrance which is normally just for the staff.  
Your fingers lie tensely on the list, you read the names again and again even if you damn well know who will appear shortly and is bound to make you feel like you are in hell for the next 13 hours. With that you hope strongly that this trip will not make all your amazing fantasies vanish about how sweet and cute those people are in their private lives. Please let HIM not be an asshole, pleads the fangirl deep inside you.  
A slender, almost fragile brunette, with a little boy in her arms and her husband besides her, as well as Kevin Feige, the Marvel Boss, enter your field of vision.  
„Welcome aboard, my name is (Name) I´ll be your attendant for this flight to Los Angeles. Don´t hesitate to ask me if you need anything.“  
All of them are rather shy and the boy in Natalie’s arms buries his head into her slim upper body. You escort them to their seats and head quickly back to the entrance. Voices and laughter reach your ears and while your inner fangirl wants to run for those noises, you remain the woman who wants to pass her final test to be a purserette, friendly, smiling and patiently waiting for her guests to arrive.  
There they are: Elsa Pataky, a small beautiful blonde with a perfectly trained body, next to her Chris Hemsworth, who carries his nearly 2 year old daughter, who looks at you curiously in his strong arms. He chats with Tom Hiddleston, who looks like a fashion model on the runway in his black, perfectly tailored suit, next to the blonde giant. “Englishman all through” screams your fangirl excitedly from your guts as your eyes scan him way too intensely.  
While family Hemsworth looks very casual in jeans and sweatshirt, Tom looks like he has just jumped out of a hot fashion magazine. Before they approach you, you swallow the furball in your throat and run through your welcoming because you really don´t want to mess up. Your fangirl remains silent for once, she is happy with all the eye candy she sees.  
„Welcome aboard, my name is (Name) I´ll be your attendant for this flight to Los Angeles. Don´t hesitate to ask me if you need anything.“  
„And I mean ANYTHING“, adds the voice in your thoughts, while your eyes lose themselves in the beautiful blue of the tall Britons. A deep cough brings you back to reality and you also escort them to their seats. While “your guests” make themselves comfortable, you hurry to prepare drinks, snacks, warm wet towels as well as pillows, blankets and the gifts for the children. Everything runs smoothly, your inner fangirl lies drooling in the corner and can´t move because of all the horniness, but you still manage to do your work very effectively. You don´t have a clue how. The small trolley fits perfectly behind the last row in the first class, you close the curtain behind you because in a few moments the “normal” passengers will be boarding the plane. You take the presents for the children, you know that if the kids like you the parents will be kind to you as well.  
When Natalie’s son sees the model of the A380 his eyes shoot open and he tries to grab it. You hand it to him and Natalie says softy: “Thank you”  
„It was my pleasure.“  
You take the Teddy bear and while your fangirl slowly pulls herself together but rather wants to hug that plushy and sit there in the corner lethargically your outside pretends to be a professional flight attendant. As soon as you access the vicinity of family Hemsworth there is love in the air everywhere. Chris caresses Elsa´s arm and looks at you in a friendly way when he sees you approaching with the teddy bear in your hands. India Rose, who sits on his lap, chuckles softly and grabs for the little animal, you hand it to her and as soon as she lays hands on it she hugs it tightly with her small arms and says: “Thanks.” Chris and Elsa smile at you and for the first time since you saw the passenger list you have the feeling that you could actually pass your test. On with the routine. You hand out the warm towels as well as the first drinks you have stored in your trolley. As the door to the cockpit opens and the two pilots introduce themselves to the special passengers you use the distraction to get the black tea for Tom Hiddleston.  
It takes ages until you reach the galley, because the other passengers are boarding the plane by now and are searching uncoordinatedly of their seats. You grab the teabags and the milk and head back to the first class as fast as you can. You brew his tea, and with way too violently shaking hands you put the cup on the small table in front of him.  
“Shit” you curse internally because you are sure he has noticed your trembling.  
„Some milk and sugar for you, Sir?“  
„Yes, please, Miss (Name).“, he replies with a soft dark voice and just the fact that he remembers your complete Name, which is so not normal for first class passengers, makes your inner fangirl dance the samba.  
„Boarding completed“, rings out of the speakers. The doors of the plane are closed and now follows the part that surly every flight attendants hates the most by far and you are no exception. The monitors turn on and the video for the security advices begins to run and you show the special live. Tom enjoys his tea and is apparently the only one who is following your instructions closely. And this makes it even harder to remain you cool, as you feel his eyes all over your body. As his glance finds your face again he licks his lips and smiles at you and you feel a rush running through your core. You swallow hard, try to concentrate on your job and while the plane slowly begins to move to the airstrip you store the life jacket and the oxygen mask in the special locker. The pilot tells through the speakers that you are number three for take off. Rapidly you check if everyone has fastened their seat belts and if the kids are on their own seats.  
Even if there can´t be a safer place than Chris´ lap your inner fangirl remarks loudly.  
The first class passengers are allowed to let the tables down but the footrests have to be in and the seats upright for take off. The pilots give the order for the attendants to sit down and you take your seat which is next to Tom’s. Your thigh brushes his because his legs are open widely as always. Someone inside you giggles loudly as you think about the long Loki nights on tumblr.  
You fasten your seat belt just a bit tighter than would have been necessary just in case your fangirl would break free and hunt him down.  
Your eyes are closed and you chew slowly on your gum, as you feel a soft touch on your sleeve. You open your eyes and not even 8 inches are between your face and Tom’s who looks at you with his breathtaking smile.  
„Sorry, I have forgotten mine, do you have some bubble gum for me, too?“ Your inner fangirl screams like crazy something about sharing but you ignore her and take the box with gum out of your pocket. As his slender long fingers carefully open the box and accidentally stroke over your thumb while he takes one of your favorite chewing gums out of the box you panic and swallow panicky your own gum. Nevertheless you don´t want to show this weakness, you pretend to chew along hoping he will not get it.  
You restore the gum into your pocket and feel again a rush inside your core but you tell yourself that it´s just because the plane is starting at that moment.  
Just as the “Bing” sounds that means that the attendants can stand up again you unbuckle yourself and jump out of the chair. The entertainment - program starts and you hand out some drinks, pillows, blankets and the coloring books for the kids and head to the galley to heat up the very delicate and special meal.

****

You totally enjoy those little moments of rest. The light in the cabin is dimmed, and the hatches are closed. Most of the passengers are busy watching their chosen movies, listening to their favorite music, reading or taking a nap. That is also the time you arrange the meals for the pilots, since your guests are sleeping to avoid the jet lag. You walk past the galley where you meet a young attendant who cares for all the guests of the economy class while the other staff rest in the reserved seats. It´s a tough job, while you care for 10 people she has to serve about 180. With a big tablet full of water she leaves the galley.  
You take the meal for the pilots out of the frozen food compartment, put it into the oven and set the clock for 15 Minutes. While you are waiting you drink some water because your mouth is so dry. Normally you are used to the monotone hum of the engines but strangely you have the feeling it´s louder than usually.  
A movement at the curtain of the small cabin gains your attention, since the air safety strikingly increased the security regulations on board it´s absolutely prohibited for passengers to be in the galley. Even if some people don´t understand the sense in a law. And you are sure that it can´t be your workmate for it will surely take a while for her to came back.  
A warm shiver runs down your spine and you blink startled as none less than Tom Hiddleston enters the galley. His suit nestles perfectly onto his slim yet trained body, only his hair betrays that he has slept up until now.  
Has this freak seriously run through the whole plane???? And ruined your final test by that????  
„Sir, you shouldn´t be here“, you blurt out.  
„Why not? (Name)“, he asks nonchalantly and what then follows neither you nor your inner fangirl is ready for. His smooth lips twist to the most amazing Loki – smirk and without warning your kneecaps turn to jelly.  
„Holy Shit“, your fangirl screams on top of her voice, while you push yourself against the wall of the cabin so you can´t faint right in front of his eyes.  
„Are you alright, (Name)?“, he asks with that hot British accent and comes towards you like a cat. The hum of the engines becomes even louder and you hope that this is just a dream from which you will wake up soon.  
It must be a dream but then Tom’s bewitching scent hits your nose and you know that this is so damn real. You swallow hard as you feel Tom’s warm hand under your chin. Gently he forces you to raise your head and look at him. Only the cold of the airplane wall stops you from melting of hotness.  
He is close, very close, unbelievably close and there is no chance to escape that situation. With every breath you take that arousing odor of him finds its way into your lungs and sends a hot shiver between your legs where you feel yourself getting wetter with every second that passes. His blue eyes examine you curiously but there is something else in them.  
Lust. Furious lust.

And for just a little moment you lower your shields of professionalism and return the look like your fangirl would do with all the years of unrequited passion for him. The short instant is enough to let go of every single prudent thought as you wrap your arms around his neck and press your lips to his, to force him in a feverish, almost brutal kiss which he willingly returns. Your body develops a life of its on as all the lust and desperation you have felt in those nights thinking of Tom Hiddleston, alone in your bed.  
While you struggle for air, his hot wet tongue licks appreciatively over your lips, looking playfully for the entrance to your mouth and as a soft moan escapes your throat he penetrates your mouth and claim it as his.  
His beautiful hands are all over your body and ignite an excited tingle all over your flesh. He comes closer, his lean yet strong body close to yours so you can clearly feel his arousal. He is rock hard because of you.  
His erection presses unrelenting against the soft cloth of your dress which, from your eager movement, has ridden up bit by bit to reveal your hold ups. His skillful fingers undo your braid which hold your hair up to a tight bun and it gushes in soft waves over your shoulders.  
„Sir, please.“, you moan breathlessly, as you have just one clear moment of what is about to happen if you don´t stop yourself.  
„Say my name“, he murmurs as his mouth is near your ear and begins to nibble your lobe, he continues his wrecking caress at the side of your neck after he carefully pushed your (colour) Hair away.  
„Tom“, you groan hoarsely and with that you bury every etiquette rule of your profession six foot deep.  
His body pushes you against the cold wall of the plane, while he impatiently rocks up your dress to reveal your soaking wet panties. You feel his long gentle fingers rub over the wet material. “Damn, You´re so wet for me...”, he groans as he caresses you through the thin cloth. His steady rhythm on your folds and nub brings you closer to your peak. You feel the famous warm sensation spread in your guts and you hold your breath to wait for your climax but suddenly he stops his caress and smiles knowingly at you.  
He opens his suit coat and takes it off hastily, then he helps you shed your blazer and drops it like his carelessly to the floor. His eyes are filled with hot lust as he comes closer again and presses his body so tightly to yours that you clench against the wall, you open your legs so his pelvis settles between your tights. His hard on still jailed in that black cloth slacks throbs demandingly against your wet panties. You lift your left leg and ram your heel against the steel handle of one of the lockers to find better hold. With on fluid movement he opens his pants, frees his hard rock member, pushes the damped cloth aside and while his mouth kisses you feverishly he thrusts himself into you. A hot sensation runs through your body as you feel yourself getting adjusted to his size. Damn, he feels good. You moan in Tom’s mouth while he is still kissing you and pushes you with his thrust against the cold airplane wall.  
Whatever he does feels like pure magic, once soft and slow, once hard and fast he floats you higher and higher into lust. Your inner muscles clench firmly around his thick shaft and your nails dig deep into the soft cloth of his shirt, as he groans your name and you feel his erection begin to pump. Never before you have had a feeling like this, his mouth and his hot breath close to your ear as he whispers:”Sorry, Darling I can´t hold back any longer...” and with a moan he spills his cum inside you and you follow him, your inner walls clench around his cock and you milk him. Your whole body trembles as the orgasm washes over you and leaves your mind blank.  
For a long moment he remains in you and allows you to enjoy every little drop of your intense feelings.  
Carefully he pulls himself out of your wetness and helps your legs find the ground again. He gives you the opportunity to take a look at his half hard shaft. WOW.  
From the counter you take some of the paper tissues and clean him from the remains of your lust and put him back in his black trousers.  
And before his cum ruins your costume as it runs down your thighs he takes some tissues and softly cleans your fold and puts your panties were they belong, his warm fingers leaving a tickle where they have just touched you. In one fluid movement he takes both jackets from the ground and helps first you in your blazer before the puts his jacket on and closes it like a gentleman would wear it. British man all the way through.  
You brush through your hair and try to find the scrunchie for your hair. As Tom smiles at you and hands it to you with the words: “I really like your hair down, (Name)“  
You hands shake slightly as you take the scrunchie and bind your hair into the tight knot you should wear for your job. Your workmate could return any minute from her round and the pilots surely wait for their meal. Tenderly he strokes your check and you give in once again but then the curtain moves and you slip away from his touch.  
„Sir, you should not be here“, you say in the moment the curtain swings to the side and your co-worker steps into the kitchen. Her eyes widen as she recognizes Tom.  
“He does not know that he shouldn ´t be here please don´t tell anyone.” You ask her pleading.  
“So sorry, Sweetheart.” He says apologizing while looking at her with total puppy eyes and you know that she won’t tell anyone. Tom leaves the kitchen and goes back to the first class cabin.  
The “Bing” of the microwave takes you back to your job, you wash your hands and begin to prepare the food for the pilots to get back to your test.  
You take the gums from out of your blazer pocket and as you open it you find a small paper note in it. You open it eagerly and read in a very full handwriting:

Call me when you are in London. (020) 7xxx xxxx  
Tom


End file.
